The white Butterfly
by Yosukehunter
Summary: Summary: siluet kupu kupu putih itu terbang menuju tengah hutan dan berhenti di sebuah makam. Kupu kupu putih itu berubah menjadi gadis brunette yang membuat Lotti tercengang. Siapakah gadis tersebut? OOC , OOT, Misstypo, Dont like, dont read


Summary: siluet kupu kupu putih itu terbang menuju tengah hutan dan berhenti di sebuah makam. Kupu kupu putih itu berubah menjadi gadis brunette yang membuat Lotti tercengang. Siapakah gadis tersebut?

**Pandora heart (C) Jun Mochizuki/Square Enix**

**Yosukegalih present :**

**The white Butterfly**

**Warning :Misstypo,OOC, , penggunaan kata tidak baku,bikin ngantuk**

**Dont read dont like ^_^**

**Chapter 1: **Unforgettable Memories

Pada suatu hari. Tinggalah seorang pria bernama Glen Baskerville. Ia tinggal hutan pinggiran kota Leveiyu. Jauh dari kota Sabrie. Glen terkenal dengan pribadi yang dingin, pendiam dan jarang bicara dengan orang ia banyak disukai banyak wanita. Meskipun disukai banyak wanita, Glen tidak pernah menjalin asmara dengan wanita lain. Entah mengapa 'mantan' pangeran 'Baskerville' ini tidak mau menjalin asmara dengan wanita lain. Pagi ini matahari mulai terbit. Sinar mentari menyinari pelosok pelosok hutan. Burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Ini saatnya bagi Pria berambut hitam kelabu itu memulai segera melangkah menuju bukit dibelakang rumahnya. Langkah-langkah kaki pria itu segera menelesuri bebatuan yang terjal nan tajam. Kini ia sedang melewati bukit yang kanan kirinya adalah juram yang terjal. Ditangan kanannya ia menggendong sebuah keranjang penuh berisi bunga. Untuk apa bunga tersebut?

.

.

.

Kini Glen berhenti disebuah makam. Ia segera berdoa didepan sebuah makam. Tak henti-hentinya mulutnya berdoa untuk sang pemilik makam yang tertidur dengan damai. Setelah ia berdoa, ia segera mengeluarkan beberapa kuntum bunga dan lalu ia pergi meninggalkan makam tersebut. Kini saatnya ia pergi ke kota Leveiyu untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan pokoknya. Sekilas Glen menatap makam tersebut dengan tatapan sedih. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuh dan mulai melangkah menyusuri perbukitan yang terjal lagi. Siapakah pemilik makam tersebut? Sahabat? Teman? Atau orang yang ia sayangi?

.

.

.

Keesokan hari di pagi yang mendung. Awan-awan hitam mulai bergemuruh tanda akan datangnya hujan. Kini pria berambut kelabu itu kini sedang duduk termangu menatap jendela. Akankah hujan disertai badai akan datang? Perapian yang sedari tadi dinyalakan untuk menghangatkan ruangan tersebut mulai padam. Menyadari perapiannya mula segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar. Sambil memikul kapak yang ia ambil disamping lemari makan. Dicarinya kayu pinus yang ia tebang kemaren. Kayu pinus tersebut ditaruh berdiri di sisa tonggak pohon yang sudah ditebang. Glen segera mengangkat kapaknya dengan erat. "Draak" Kayu pinus tersebut terbelah menjadi 2. Glen segera mengambil potongan-potongan kayu pinus tersebut dan meletakkannya di samping batang pohon yang ditebang. Ketika ia mengambil batang pohon pinus yang akan ditebang. Tiba tiba sebuah kereta kuda datang dan berhenti di depan rumahnya. Glen menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera melangkah menuju depan rumahnya. Pintu kereta kuda itu terbuka. Keluarlah seorang gadis cantik jelita berambut jingga dengan iris mata rubby. Gadis itu memakai gaun bewarna hitam dan memakai topi berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita merah. Sambil memegang kopernya ia membuka topi yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ia tersenyum terhadap Glen. Gadis tersebut segera melangkah ke arah Glen yang sedang terpaku melihatnya. Kini jarak mereka kurang lebih 1 meter.

"Hai..Glen Sama"

.

.

.

"Jadi kedatanganku kemari hanya mengunjungi mu Glen sama"tutur Gadis berambut pink seraya mengangkat cangkir yang berisi teh Darjeeling coklat tua. Teh tradisional yang bewarna coklat tua yang berasal dari negara seberang lautan. Gadis itu terus melanjutkan , lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam sambil menatap teh Darjeeling tersebut yang belum tersentuh olehnya. Melihat lawan bicaranya tidak meresponnya, gadis itu kemudian bertanya.  
>"Sudah lama sekali ya... Tuan pergi dari mansion Baskerville?"<p>

"..."Iris mata Glen membulat. Tetapi, wajahnya masih membisu.

"Aku hanya mau tau alasan kenapa kau meninggalkan Baskerville 10 tahun yang lalu..."Tanya gadis beriris rubby sambil meminum teh nya.

"Itu...Bukan urusanmu..."Ujar Glen akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Apa karena gadis 'itu' ya?"Tanyanya.

"..."Glen membisu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyinggungkan soal 'itu' "Gadis itu berdiri. "Ngomong-ngomong bolehkah aku tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari?"Tambahnya.

"Hmm terserah lah..."Balas Glen pendek.

.

.

"Hei Glen kau kenal gadis bernama Lacie Baskerville?"  
>"huh..."<p>

Di sebuah hutan tak jauh dari mansion Baskerville, terlihat sosok 2 orang pria sedang asik menyender di pohon. Yang satu berambut golden dikepang panjang, dan satu lagi pria bersososok pendiam yang kita kenal adalah Glen Baskerville.

"Aku ingat, dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama Lacie Baskerville. Aku rasa ia pernah menyebut nama keluarga mu..."Ujar pria berambut golden tersebut.  
>"Memang kenapa...?"Tanya Glen dingin.<br>"Ah, itu ya.. aku pernah bertemu dia di Sabrie 3 tahun yang lalu. Ia datang tiba-tiba ketika musim dingin yang menyengat. Aku kira ia gadis aneh...namun ternyata aku salah. Dia gadis yang baik sekali."Ujar pria tersebut.

"Lalu?"Glen mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan temannya.  
>"Ia menyelamatkan ku dari semua masalahku, mungkin saja kalau tidak bertemu dengannya mungkin aku sudah mati membeku dijalanan tersebut."Ujar pria tersebut.<br>Glen mulai risau.  
>"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika bertemu dengannya.."Tanya Glen.<br>.

.

.

"Aku akan mengutarakan perasaan ku yang terpendam kepadanya.. ya sekaligus aku ingin berterimakasih kepadanya, karena tanpanya, mungkin aku bukan pewaris keluarga Vessalius."Jelasnya panjang.

Doeng...

Hening.

Seketika tubuh Glen membeku. Perasaannya menjadi gelisah tak menentu.

"Glen kau kenapa..."Tanya pria tersebut.  
>"Hmm Maaf Jack..."Glen menundukkan kepala.<p>

"Eh kenapa...?"Pria tersebut penasaran dengan tingkah laku Glen.

"Lacie itu...adalah **tunanganku**..."

.

Doeng.

.

Kini girilan pria berambut golden tersebut membeku. Ekspresi mukanya menunjukkan terkejut.  
>"Jack..."Ucap Glen lirih.<p>

"Hahahaha tidak apa apa Glen! Aku mengerti. Tapi, bisakah kau kirimkan salam dan ucapan 'terima kasih' kepadanya? Tak apa kan?"Ujar Pria tersebut ceria.

"Aku harap begitu..."  
>.<p>

.

.

"Apa! "  
>Pria berambut hitam tersebut membeku. Sorot kelabunya menunjukkan ia terkejut.<p>

"Penyakitnya sekarang sudah kronis, setidaknya ia harus 'cangkok ginjal' demi keselamatannya."Tutur seorang pria berjubah hitam. Ia adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Baskerville.  
>"Cangkok ginjal?"Glen bergumam.<br>"Iya, demi keselamatannya..."  
>"Tapi siapa yang akan mengcangkok ginjal kepada Lacie?" Tanya Glen.<br>"Aku tidak tahu tuan, yang pasti tuan tidak boleh mengcangkokkan ginjal karena anda adalah kepala keluarga Baskerville. Lagipula anda tidak boleh kehilangan anggota tubuh anda sebelum masa anda berakhir"Jelas sang dokter.

"T-tapi-"  
>"Sampai sekarang kami belum pernah melakukan 'cangkok ginjak'. Karena kami tidak pernah mendapat pasangan ginjal yang cocok untuk nona Lacie. Semoga saja kami akan menemukan pendonor ginjal yang cocok buat nona Lacie.."Ucap dokter tersebut.<p>

"Tapi siapa..."

.

.

Koridor Baskerville mansion.

"Jack..."

"Maaf Glen! Ini sudah keputusan akhirku. Lagipula, ginjal ku cocok kok buat Lacie tenang saja!"Ujar Jack menenangkan Glen. Namun, Glen bukannya semakin tenang malah semakin gelisah.  
>"Apa kau yakin bisa hidup hanya 1 ginjal saja..?Tanya Glen semakin gelisah. Melihat kegelisahan Glen tersebut, Jack hanya tersenyum.<br>"Glen...Bukankah kau mencintai Lacie kan? Apa kau ingin melihat senyum bahagia dari istrimu dan anak-anakmu kelak nanti kan? Kumohon! Anggap saja ini hadiah perpisahan..."Ucap Jack tersenyum kelu.  
>"H-hadiah perpisahan?"Tanya glen bingung.<br>"Iya, kelak nanti kita akan berpisah... Aku akan berkelana jauh untuk mencari apa arti hidup ini.. Oh bolehkah aku menitip salam kelak nanti? "Ucap Jack sambil menatap mata sahabatnya.  
>"..."Glen mengangguk.<br>"Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan melihat kau bahagia dengan keluargamu ... Bukan di dunia yang berbeda. Mungkin aku akan bersembunyi di pepohonan jika dirumah mu ada pohon hehehe ... Oh ya, bisakah kau rahasiakan tentang siapa pendonor ginjal Lacie? Aku tak mau Lacie mengetahuinya.."Ujar Jack riang. Glen pun tersenyum.  
>"Terimakasih kawan.."<p>

.

.

.

Operasi 'cangkok ginjal' pun sukses. Lacie akhirnya selamat dari penyakitnya. Namun, setelah operasi tersebut. Jack menghilang. 2 bulan setelah kondisi Lacie membaik. Akhirnya Glen dan Lacie menikah. Sekitar 6 bulan kemudian. Lacie mengandung anak pertamanya hasil perjuangan Glen selama 6 bulan. Keluarga itu pun bahagia hingga 12 tahun kemudian. Penyakit Ginjal Lacie menyerang lagi. Lacie dibawa kerumah sakit Sabrie. Namun, nyawanya tidak tertolong. Lacie telah meninggalkan Glen dengan 2 orang anak perempuannya. Keadaan ini membuat Glen terpukul. Apalagi setelah kejadian tersebut. Allys, anak pertama Glen. Menghilang dari rumah. Menurut kesaksian para servant, Allys melarikan diri dari rumah karena terpukul atas kematian ibunya. Dalam suratnya, ia mengatakan akan berkelana keliling dunia untuk mencari apa arti kehidupan ini. Justru ini membuat Glen mendapatkan tekanan yang berat.

.

.

.

Pada malam hari. Glen segera menyelinap ke makam Lacie sambil membawa sekop. Rupanya ia akan membongkar makam gadis tersebut. Dilihatnya sekeliling makam tersebut. Setelah merasa aman, Glen memulai menggali makam tersebut. Setelah petinya terlihat, ia segera membukanya. Wujudnya masih utuh meskipun tubuhnya pucat . Glen segera meng olesi tubuh gadis tersebut dengan cairan yang diyakini adalah pengawet jasad yang ia ambil dari kamar mayat rumah sakit Sabrie. Guna, agar jasad Lacie tersebut tidak cepat membusuk. Setelah itu, ia segera merapikan makam Lacie dan segera melarikan diri di gelapnya malam. Tentu saja sambil menggendong jasad Lacie. Keesokan harinya, keluarga Baskerville gempar melihat ketua keluarganya, Glen Baskerville menghilang dari kamarnya. Keluarga Baskerville sudah mencari nya kesudut-sudut kota. Namun, Glen tidak dapat ditemukan. Di antara kesibukan anggota keluarga Baskerville mencari Glen, seorang gadis ber iris ruby tersebut duduk di dekat makam Lacie. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan makam Lacie semalem. Ia tahu bahwa Glen melarikan diri dari Mansion dengan membawa jasad Lacie. Dia mengetahuinya karena dialah yang melihat Glen menggali makam nya Lacie semalam. Gadis tersebut segera bangkit dari lamunannya. Ia segera pergi ke suatu tempat.  
>"Suatu saat nanti aku akan menemukan tuan Glen."<p>

.

.  
>Owari~<p>

Huwe~ Yosukegalih datang membawa fanfict ini setelah 3 bulan hiatus dari dunia fanfiction ._.v. Maklum kelas 3, sibuk belajar ( aslinya maen game) Hmmm Btw kalau ada kesalahan, atau pun ada kekurangan. Bisa kok kalian klik kotak 'review' dan silahkan mengoreksi Fanfict saya huhuhu T.T  
>Saya menulis ini karena harus menyelesaikan 3 fanfict sekaligus, WOW! Yang pasti ampe rela bergadang sebelum nanti masuk semester 2 T.T huhuhu i want back to clss 7<p>

Oh ya, kira-kria cangkok ginjal sudah ada tahun 1700 gak sih? Soalnya Yosu idenya udah mandek banget. Yaudah! Anggap aja zaman semi modern. Saya pun tak tahu apa maksud dari 'Zaman semi modern' ( plak). And nasibnya Glen semakin naas ya. Udah istrinya meninggal, anaknya kabur pas upcara pemakaman ibunya. Uhh.. nanti Yosu lanjutin di chap depan deh buat ngebahas nasib si Alice, anak kedua dari pasangan Glen X Lacie. Oh ya, tenang aja! Jack masih hidup kok! Nanti kalau ada waktu, Yosu mau bikin fict petualangannya si Jack~

Review please ~


End file.
